Kagamichii adventures!
by oh-harley
Summary: What if one day you got hit by a ball right on your head and you ended up falling asleep ?and when you woke up right from your sleep everything ,changed? How can you cope on in this situation? Well, find out by kagamichii's adventures! (i tried humor)


_What if one day you got hit by a ball right on your head and you ended up falling asleep ?and when you woke up right from your sleep everything ,changed? How can you cope on in this situation? Well, find out by kagamichii's adventures! _

**~*~*~*~(Kagamichii adventures)~*~*~*~**

**Daily log:**

Username: kagami taiga

Date: unspecified

note: something weird ,a very weird dream.

Letter:

It was Saturday that day,we are invited by our devil coach, riko aida .to have a whole day practice at their gym for 'extra stamina and agility' something like course on my was a lot of fun! I could play with our senpai's and we,kuroko could practice our team work. I did really wake up early in the morning to prepare and make everything perfect for Saturday. Saturday is my favorite after all,specially when I'm able to play basketball all day! –**really a bakabasuke- **I was preparing my breakfast when suddenly I received a really-really text from midorima,it says _"today's lowest rank on oha asa are leo,stay away from flying basketballs,you're lucky item for today is a baseball bat"_ ,of course I just ignored it since midorima always give me those kind of text everysingle day so I guess it was just his normal habit.

And so there it is! When I finished preparing breakfast(and a pack for lunch), I already ate at my fullest,because I know how extreme our training.i took a shower and when I was finished I get dressed up myself and ready for the day. Of course I contacted kuroko first to tell him to wait on our usual I reached our usual meeting place,which is majiburger, I quickly raised my hand on kuroko to him to notice ,having a good eyesight on a distance,saw me walked straight to me and then continued our walk to the aida gym.

I guess I should skip so yeah, we arrived at the aida gym in no time. Hyuuga-senpai teaching some techniques to furihata,fukuda and kawahara .kiyoshi senpai dragged kuroko somewhere while showing a book on his hand. Koganei senpai,mitobe,izuki and coach planning for today's menu.i set my bag near on the bench and got dressed myself on the I was finished,the real has come. Coach's dad,kategora-aida walked on the front and the rest were already lined up.i sneak behind kuroko and then formed my then kategora-san formed us into 3 , me,kuroko and izuki senpai on passing ,hyuuga-senpai,koganei and furihata on shooting, mitobe-senpai,fukuda and kawahara on dribbling, kiyoshi-senpai and tsuchida senpai on physical training. Well, today's menu is kind of weird, but also relaxing. Me ,kuroko and izuki senpai are doing well since all we do is passing. While on the others,,I don't wanna say anything.

While passing kuroko suddenly requested something on us(me and izuki senpai)

"uhm,if you don't mind. I also practice my ignite passes to you guys?" kuroko suddenly asked to us.

"sure kuroko! For the case I was the one who will receive that pass of yours I could handle it! " izuki answered while giving a warm smile.

"sure,but don't push it too much or else one of us might break our arms." I answered jokingly to so kuroko started giving hard I hear izuki senpai winced in pain but then suddenly changing his expression into grin and then giving me also a hard me. I also give my best to pass kuroko. Well,on my observation. Our group was the one which is doing well, koganei-senpai''s group stopped for a while while watching us improving our passes without a pain in the ass on our instructor, kategora-san. While doing our routine,I didn't notice that the rest of the group are already finished and some are just watching us. Well, for some reason kiyoshi senpai joined in by stealing the pass which is for me. And then kiyoshi-senpai passed to me but it was stolen again by hyuuga-senpai.

"wha-!"

" 't be so cocky kagami,seems like you guys are having some fun so lemme join,kay?" I just gave a nod as a reply and then the more passes goes to me the more it was get stolen into then I didn't realize ALL of us are now passing each other.

"kagami-kun,it's bad that everytime I pass at you it get's focus." Kuroko suddenly said to me.

"what the-. Of course I was focused! It's just hard to catch a pass when there's 12 of us all playing passes!" I yelled back to kuroko but he just ignored me as he received a sudden pass. I was just standing on my position waiting for the ball when suddenly my eye darted into something 's a white sparkly thing just appeared from the outside. As I look at it more carefully I didn't notice that there's an ignite pass coming right infront of me until kuroko suddenly shouted at me from a distance.

"Kagami-kun watch out!"

"wha- " before I could finish my sentence I suddenly fell on the ground and my sight went more blurry. On the blurry figure I could tell it was kuroko running towards me and the rest of the seirin group.

"kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!"

"wow,that was a great bulls eye, kuroko." Based on the voice I could tell it was koganei-senpai. But as more voices come in the more I can't hear so a bright light blinded me the only word I last heard was our coach's voice.

"bring him to the other room next in the locker are spare beds in there."

And so my brain stopped working and I let the bright white background fill me. And fall asleep.

**~*~*~*~(Kagamichii adventures)~*~*~*~**

My head hurts,my back hurts,my butt a misery feeling I'm having right now.i slowly opened my eyes and what I saw is green curtains around me."where am i?" I asked myself as I look at my then I remembered the sudden kuroko,MY SO CALLED SHADOW accidentally hit me right in the face an ignite a reliable shadow isn't he? i looked at my left and what I saw is a glimpse of light behind the curtains .i tried to sit from my position slowly and moved away the curtains. And the brightness from the outside greeted me. As how the room looks, I can tell I'm on the mini clinic of the aida gym. I looked around but then stuttered when there's a figure of a bluenette behind the curtains suddenly appeared and greeted me.

"soo~,looks like the sleeping beauty went fully awake from it's enternal slumber huh? Ba-ka-ga-mi?"

I studied the figure standing on my front who I saw is kuroko who suddenly called me baka- wait,since when kuroko called me bakagami?!

"…what?!" I asked kuroko on what he said just now. He gave me a disgusting look on his face and moved closer to me. On what I observed he acts like a he does really looks like a jerk.

"are you trying to pick a fight or something?! Get your ass out of that stupid bed already if you're already okay! You know I hate noob answers,right?" he growled at me with crossed arms.

"just what the fuck is happening to you kuroko?!"

"why don't you ask your fucking self basukebaka?! "

I was throwing a deathly glare at kuroko and also kuroko giving me an icy glare._'did this guy also hit his head for him to act like a jerk?!' _ while giving him a deathly glare I noticed something on his ear. _'since when kuroko had a two piercing on his ear?' _I studied the piercing and based on what I was a real silver piercing with an imprinted dragon design. Same on the other. I looked back at kuroko and I saw him now with a bored face on me. Ooh how much I wanted to punch that face he makes. He moved away and took a seat beside my bed and started asking me a question.

"is your head okay already?" well, atleast this jerk has a soft I take It as a chance on speaking normally to the kuroko I know.

" of." I answered while scratching my neck.

"ooh ,I see, do you think you can move your fat ass out in this bed and walk like a stupid model?" and there goes again the jerk!kuroko.

"I guess I can move but not as a how about me asking some questions to you mr.-"

"go on ask something you want to ask. you only have 3 minutes or else."

's I just let it slide. I give in a sigh while kuroko crossed his legs and placed his right hand on the side for support while looking at me closely.

"since when you wear a piercing and why are you acting so jerk. You're not like that you know?"

"…."kuroko just blinked at me and suddenly a form of smile painted his face and then a teasing laugh echoed the room.

"what the heck bakagami! You- pfft..!" kuroko tried to control his laugher as he crossed out his legs and hold his stomach for so much laughter and wiping tears on his eyes. Seriously this is getting stupid.

"..what's funny?"

"what's funny?! You know what's funny? You! You're the one who's funny here! Why are you asking questions while you already know the answer?! " my blood on my nerves starting to boil but still I keep my head calm for a moment.

"I mean,the kuroko I know is always polite, monotone, doesn't laugh nor show any emotion and doesn't wear a piercing. "

"…."and there he goes again. Once again he,the jerk kuroko went silent and just blinked at me .he jumped out of his bed and pushed me down on the bed.

"you must be tired ,taiga." " _'wait did he just said taiga?'_ " Let me call kise for he could help you on your method of thinking. Hes good at mental issues since he has one. " kuroko said while gently placing me on my bed .he grabbed his phone on his pocket and started dialing a number.

"w-wait, mental issues? Kise? Help me? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I growled at kuroko but he just ignored me. Geeze why am I starring so much at his piercing? Well,not to mention it suits him with his front hair on the side making his ears more visible.

"hello, yeah.. kagami, ,well he has mental sickness just like you. ..why I'm just saying the truth? Hahah yeah kay,kay.. bye wizardfreak." When the call ended kuroko moved his phone back on his pocket and looked at me with a bored look. Seriously this guy is cool and irritating at the same time.

"I asked the wizardfreak to help said he would agree. So,, I suggest you to excuse yourself to the coach or else ..ugh whatever. " kuroko said as he scratched his neck and went to the front door. He opened it and before he leaves he gave me some words that I didn't actually get.

"try not to communicate on people which is weird to you as much as possible."

"..what-" before I could finish my word kuroko already left the room and I was left alone with a puzzled mind.

'_Saturday is a crazy day for me.'_

**~*~*~*~(Kagamichii adventures)~*~*~*~**

**Another new random ficlet~! And now with different theme ! I wonder is there a fic like this in our lovely fandom? Is there? Hope there's one. ^^ btw how about a review? Haha I won't note this as OOC because everything in here would be OOC and. ITZ A PARARELL WORLD theme! So,yeah. More chapty to come and thanks for reading. \(^o^)/**


End file.
